Origami Notes
by heycat9
Summary: Yao has been getting strange love lettersin the form of origami what happens when he goes to meet his admirer


You can shoot me for this but i cant keep my mind on my other stories == they are too long but i swear this will be a one shot

China: she will most likely procrastinate on this as well

Japan: most likely shes really lazy.  
Hey! Cut the trash talk or ill separate you two!

China: *pulls Japan close protectively*

Calm down no more trash talk and i wont have to take your lover away.

China: deal

good boy now this is my first AU fic and yes this is Chuni now japan if you please

Japan: *blushing because china is still holding him* um Heycat Dose not own me or china or anyone else who shows up in this.

* * *

He opened his locker and there it was. He knew it was going to be there. It was always there. Yao had opened his locker and found an origami dragon in it made out of some sort of purple parchment paper. He unfolded the paper carefully and read what was inside.

I love you, you must hate me.

I would kiss you, you would kill me.

I would marry you, you would bury me.

I dont care what you do.

As long as i can be with you

He wasn't surprised by the notes contents he had gotten many notes by the same person before. They all basically said that the person loved him but they thought he he hated person never signed there name but he knew it was them by the paper and the origami.

"You got another one?" Asked the person beside Yao. Yao turned to look at him. Kiku was standing by his locker watching him. Kiku had been Yaos best friend for a long time, but they weren't as close as they used to be.

It happened a long time ago. Before It was mostly just yao and kiku, they were both kinda shy. Then Yao started branching off and made new friends. This left Kiku lonely and sad that yao wasn't spending much time with him anymore. One day Yao called him and asked if he could come over. Kiku almost cried but accepted the offer and came over. When they were in the kitchen together making a snack one thing lead to another and soon they ended up fighting about Yao leaving Kiku alone. Then kiku slapped him and walked out. The next day Kiku didn't come to school. He didn't come the next day or the day after that. Yao was worried about him so he went over to his house to find a 'For sale' in front of it.

It wasn't until a year later that Kiku moved back and for at least a week he avoided Yao. It wasn't until Yao caught him after school that they finally talked and made up. That had been a few years ago.

"So what are you going to do with it." Kiku asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "I'll just do what i always do" He slipped the note in his bag and started heading home.

When he got home and went to his room and took out the note. He put it in a drawer with some other notes on the same kinda of paper. Then he took out his homework and started working on it.

* * *

Later that weekend, Yao had to walk to school and get in to get something from his locker. When he was about to turn the corner he saw someone by his locker. He stopped and hid by the corner. The person was wearing a hoodie so he couldn't tell who it was. Then the person pulled a purple origami dragon from there bag and slipped it in.

"Hey!" Yao called and came out. the person spun to look at him and turned to run. Yao chased after the person. The person turned but came to a dead end hallway. Yao caught up with them and grabbed the persons wrist. "Now who are you!"

The person didn't answer and managed to push him away and ran off. Yao was stunned and couldn't chase after the person but when he got closer to the person he could see it was a man. He then went back to his locker got the stuff he needed and the note and went home.

* * *

At home he opened the note and read it.

I cant stand not being able to be close to you anymore. I have to tell you who i am but not by note. I need to see you for real. Can you please meet by the fountain at the park around noon next Saturday?

It amazed Yao that the person would finally revile himself. He would defenitely be there if only to find out who it was. But he feared that he would have to turn the person down. As much as he had tried to ignore it, he had feelings for kiku. He had realized it when Kiku had left that one year. For now he could only wait until Saturday.

At lunch on Wednesday he had the note out again. He couldn't stop reading it over and over again. "Hey you got another note and you didn't tell me about it!" The note was taken from his hands by Kiku. He read it over and a small frown showed on his face for just a second. Yao thought if he had blinked he would have missed it. "Well are you going?" Kiku asked.

"Of course. This person has been leaving me notes since I don't even know how long." Yao answered.

"Yao's got a stalker~! Yao's got a stalker~!" Alfred sang out. "Shut up aru! Yao yelled at him, now he was a little on edge to meet his secret admirer.

* * *

It was Saturday, it was noon, and yao was at the park, but where was his secret admirer. He tapped his foot wait and as he was about to turn away and leave thinking he had been tricked he saw something move form the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the person come out from behind the fountain wearing the same hoodie from before and it still covered his face. "I didn't think you would come..." He said.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Yao asked. The person hesitated then took off the hood. Yao gasped "K-kiku! It was you!" Kiku looked away tears threatening to shed "I-Im sorry. I just wanted you to love me!" He said tears started to fall. Yao felt his heart flutter "But Kiku I already do!" He called out. Kiku looked up at him and smiled. "You...you do?" Yao pulled him close "Yes, I do, and don't you ever think for a second that i would hate you." and with that he kissed him.

* * *

Next Monday Kiku and Yao were walking to lunch together. Kiku was holding on to Yao's arm and getting a few glares from some girls.

"Hey Yao did you ever find out who your stalker was~!" Alfred called to Yao and running over to them. He then stopped and looked at kiku holding on to yao. "...wait so...kiku...was...KIKU YOUR A STALKER!"

"What! NO!" Kiku shouted at him as he started chasing him angerly. Yao just stood there watching his friends running around.

* * *

Well there you go!

Japan: Heycat! you should know i would never slap China!

Hey it was that or my first idea for that part

China: what was your first idea

Japan stabling you in the back with a knife

Japan & China:...

Well any way Read & Review!


End file.
